Only You I can Love Again
by Liyanapuspita1
Summary: Demi mendapatkan tanda tangan seorang uciha naruto rela menyamar diri menjadi laki-laki, tapi apa benar sasuke bisa tertipu? warn: SasuxFemnaru, typo, ooc maybe


**_Jam istirahat di Konoha high school_**

"Suke-kun ada yang ingin ku bicarakan pa-padamu" ungkap wanita pemilik manic lavender dengan rambut panjang menawan berwarna biru kelamnya.

"hn?"

"se-se-sebenarnya, emh, ma-maukah?"

"hn?" jawab sasuke dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat

"maukah kau memberikan ini pa-pada gaara-kun?, emh.. aku terlallu malu untuk memberikannya sendiri."

"hn!"

"gomen-ne su-suke-kun 'hn' mu be-berarti i-itu i-iya a-atau ti-tidak?"

"hn!" seru sasuke dan merampas surat berwarna pink dan sebuah coklat dengan hiasan pita diatasnya sebagai pemanis yang sebelumnya berada di tangan gadis itu.

"a-arigatou suke-kun" ungkap gadis itu dengan sumburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Sasuke POV

"suke-kun ada yang ingin ku bicarakan pa-padamu" gadis itu bebicara kepadaku dengan malu-malu.. ya gadis itu, cinta pertamaku.. cinta pertamaku sejak aku pertama kalinya masuk sekolah ini. Dengan sifat yang pemalu, wajah yang manis, dan jangan lupakan mata berwana lavendernya membuat siapa saja yang melihat pasti akan terpikat. Gadis itu yang membuatku menjadi tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirinya.

"se-se-sebenarnya, emh, ma-maukah?" saat gadis itu mengatakan seperti itu dengan gelagat pemalunya sempat aku berfikir dia akan menyatakan cintanya padaku, ada sedikit rasa senang dihatiku karna pada akhirnya rasa cinta yang selama ini kupendam akan terbalaskan.

"maukah kau memberikan ini pa-pada gaara-kun?" dan ternyata pikiranku salah, ternyata bukan aku yang dicintai gadis ini melainkan teman dekatku sendiri. Sempat kurasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di hati ini, tapi semua dapat tertutupi dengan wajah stoic dan sifat dinginku.

Segera ku ambil surat dan coklat yang berada ditingannya dan lalu pergi meninggalkannya dengan perasaan berkecambuk di dalam hati ini.

Dan sejak saat itu sifat ku terlihat lebih dingin baik dengan wanita ataupun pria sekalipun, aku lebih mementingkan diriku sendiri dibanding orang yang berada di sekitarku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Only you I can love again**

**Author : LiyanaPuspita "Lil"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto allways masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T untuk chapter ini**

**Warn : SasuxFemnaru don't like don't read**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Di saat yang sama di kota suna tepatnya di kediaman Namikaze_**

"naruto, ayo bangun sudah siang, kau harus ke sekolah mengurus surat kepindahanmu"

"…"

"naruto jangan sampai kaa-san bertindak kasar denganmu karna sikapmu yang pemalas ya!"

"mhh.. sebentar lagi kaa-san naru kemarin tidur sangat malam"

"tak ada alasan naruto! tou-san dan nii-san sudah menunggumu di meja makan. Ini sudah hampir jam 10 pagi naruto!"

"…"

"baiklah jika kau menginginkan cara kasar naruto!"

"…" sempat hening bebrapa saat..

"…1"

"…2"

"…ti-"

BYURR!

"Ohayou kaa-san hehe" seru naruto dengan lantang mengageti kushina a.k.a kaa-sannya saat akan menyiram muka sang anak dengan air yang sudah tersedia dalam baskom berukuran sedang.

"NARUTOOO! Apa maksud dari perbuatanmu hah? Kau sengaja ingin membuat kaa-san basah kuyup seperti ini?"

"hehe, gomen kaa-san naru tidak sengaja, hihi" jawab naruto dengan cengiran tiga jari khasnya.

"aishh, urusai. Sekarang cepat pergi mandi dan segera turun kebawah untuk sarapan, tou-san dan nii-san sudah menunggmu sejak tadi"

"hai okaa-san"

**_Di ruang makan kediaman Namikaze_**

"ohayou tou-san.. kaa-san.. nii-san.." sapa naruto

"ohayou naru-chan" seru semuanya kompak.

"wahh sepertinya kau kelihatan berbeda hari ini naru-chan, apa yang membuatmu tampak lebih ceria dibanding hari biasanya?" Tanya minato a.k.a tousan-nya pada naruto.

"emh,, ehehehe tidak ada apa-apa kok tousan, emm.. ngomong-ngomong kita akan pergi ke sekolah kapan tousan? Apa tousan sudah bilang pada tobi jii-san tentang kepindahan kita yang mendadak ini?"

"heleh, bisakah bicaranya nanti saja rubah kecil? Kau tidak lihat kita semua lagi sarapan? Sebaiknya habiskan dulu sarapanmu!" omel sang kakak a.k.a kyubi pada naruto

"huh.. baiklah kyu-nii" jawab naruto dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"hey sudah-sudah.. ngomong-ngomong, apa barang-barangmu sudah dibereskan semua naru chan?" Tanya kaa-sannya pada naruto.

"ne, kaa-san semua barang-barangku sudah ku pakan dengan sangat rapih hehe!"

"bagus, sehabis sarapan selesai kamu harus ke sekolahmu bersama tousan dan niisanmu untuk mengurus surat kepindahnmu ya naru-chan.."

"hai kaa-san"

Sehabis sarapan selesai naruto, kyubi, dan minato pergi ke tempat naruto besekolah untuk mengurus surat kepindahnnya.

"kaa-san... naru, kyu-nii, dan tousan pergi dulu ya dadah.." pamit naruto kepada kaa-sanya

"hmm, hati-hati di jalan minna.."

**_Setibanya di Suna High School_**

Skiptime_

"jadi begitu ji-san alasan kenapa aku dan kyu-nii pindah dari sekolah ini bukan begitu tousan?" ungkap naruto setelah menjelaskan alasan pindahnya ia dan kakaknya.

"benar tobi-sama.." sahut sang ayah meluruskan alasa yang diujelaskan naruto tadi.

" hmm, baiklah jaga dirimu baik-baik naru-chan, kyu-chan" balas sang kepala sekolah tentang penjeasan naruto tadi

"hai ji-san, aku akan menjaga kyu-nii di sekolah baru nanti agar tidak sering berkelahi." Jawab naruto yang diberi hadiah deathglare oleh kakaknya.

"baiklah berhubung urusannya sudah selesai, kami akan segera pulang untuk bersiap-siap pindah ke konoha tobi-sama, kalau begitu kami izin pamit.. gomen telah merepotkanmu selama anak-anaku bersekolah disini tobi-sama"

"hmm, takapa minato-san naru-chan dan kyu-chan tidak pernah merepotkan kami selama mereka bersekolah disini, malah mereka berdua selallu memberikan prestasi yang bagus dalam perlombaan di bidang olahraga dan music, saya bangga memiliki anak didik seperti mereka minato-san."

"ahaha baiklah kalau begitu tobi-sama, kami pamit pulang. Ayo naru-chan, kyu-chan"

"hmm, hati-hati di jalan minato-san semoga kalian sampai tujuan dengan selamat .."

"hai tobi-sama"

.

"naru-chann!" teriak 3 orang gadis bernama sara, Karin, dan shion secara kompak

"hay, minna.."

"naru kenapa kamu pindah tidak bilang-bilang pada kami? Kamu jahat naru-chan" tanya salah satu gadis berambut merah memakai kacamata sebut saja Karin.

"maaf minna tentang kabar ini, aku pun baru mendengarnya kemarin malam, jadi aku tidak ada kesempatan untuk memberi tahu kalian" jawab naruto

"naru-chan kami akan sangat merindukanmu, sering main-mainlah kesini, sering-seringlah memberi kabarmu saat disana dan kabari kami jika kau sudah sampai di tempat baru mu."

"ne sara-chan, aku akan kabari kalian jika aku sudah sampai di tempat tujuan ku, aku pun juga akan sangat rindu dengan kalian minna.." balas naruto yang lalu memeluk ketiga temanya untuk menghilangkan sedikit kesedihan mereka. "baiklah minna, sepertinya tousan dan kyunii sudah menungguku di mobil, sebaiknya aku segera kesana. Sayonara minna.."

"Sayonara naru-chan" seru ketiganya kompak.

.

"sudah siap semuanya sayang?" Tanya minato kepada sang istri.

"hm, semua sudah ku masukan ke dalam bagasi mobil sayang, kyu-chan sudah berada di dalam mobil, sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu naru-chan yang masih berada di-"

"aku sudah siap tousan, kaasan, ayo kita berangkat.." seru naruto memotong pembicaraan sepasang suami istri tersebut.

"haha, sepertinya kau sangat semangat sekali naru-chan? Hm, baiklah kita berangkat sekarang.." ungkap minato yang lalu menaiki mobil disusul sang istri.

.

.

Seampainya di kediaman baru Namikaze, naruto langsung ke berkeliling daerah rumahnya, membiarkan kakak dan orangtuanya menata dan merapihkan rumah yang baru di tempatinya. Sebenernya naruto mau saja membantu kakak dan kedua oangtuanya tersebut tapi entah kenapa kakak dan ibunya sangat melarang keras dengan alasan takut nantinya dia kelelahan, padahal alasan sebenarnya ialah karna semua pekerjaan yang ditujukan kepadanya pasti akan terbengkalai, dan pada akhirnya akan membuat pekerjaan orang lain semakin bertambah repot karna ulahnya.

Naruto POV

Huh dari pada aku diam dirumah mending aku berkeliling disekitar sini, siapa tau nanti aku dapat teman baru hihi. "kyu-nii aku pergi jalan-jalan sebentar ya mecari udara segar."

"hm terserah kau, jangan lupa bawa handphone kalau nanti kau tersesat akan mudah di hubungi." Jawab kyu-nii

"hai kyu-nii, aku pergi dulu. Jaa.." setelah dapat izin dari kyu-nii aku segera melesat keluar dari rumah menelusuri jalanan kota ini, kota ini tampak sangat berbeda dengan kota yang sebelumnya ku tempati. Banyak pertokoan elit yang tersebar di pinggir jalanan dan tak sedikit pula orang yang singgah sekedar hanya untuk melihat-lihat ataupun membeli barang atau apapun yang diinginkan.

Sedikit letih dikarnakan terlallu lelah berjalan, akhirnya aku mendudukan diriku disebuah taman yang lumayan jauh dari keramaian kota. taman tersebut ditumbuhi banyak tumbuhan liar, dengan danau di tengah area taman taman tersebut, cukup indah bagiku berhubung tempat tempat yang ku tinggali sekarang tidak pernah sepi dari aktifitas perkantoran. Tapi anehnya kenapa tempat sebagus ini tidak di rawat sebaik mungkin? Apakah sebegitu sibuknya orang-orang disini sampai merawat taman sebagus ini saja tidak sempat.

Angin sejuk terus meniup rambut pirang panjangku yang ku gerai, tak terasa waktu sudah menjelang senja dan aku belum memberi tahu keberadaanku pada kyu-nii sejak siang tadi. "Sebaiknya aku segera pulang sebelum kaa-san dan tou-san khawatir.

Normal POV

**_Di kediaman Namikaze_**

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri, naru-chan dari mana saja?" Tanya kaasannya pada naruto

"hmm, aku habis jalan-jalan kaa-san, kaa-san sudah selesai rapih-rapihnya?"

"sudah naru-chan, baiklah segera mandi dan turun kebawah untuk makan. Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan makanan favorite mu di meja makan."

"hm, baik kaa-san.."

Selesai makan malam naruto yang belum bisa tidur menyempatkan diri bermain piano yang kebetulan sudah di tempatkan dikamarnya, kali ini ia memainkan istrumen dari lagu _Touch you._Naruto memainkan nada demi nada dengan sangat sempurna tuts yang di tekan tidak terlallu keras, nada yang hampir bakan tidak ada sedikitpun nada yang melenceng dari nada aslinya. Jelas saja naruto sudah beberapa kali memenagkan lomba dalam bidang seni music, entah itu bernyanyi, bermain piano, gitar, dan biola. Naruto memang sangat berbakat dalam bidang seni.

Selesai naruto memainkan piano kesayangannya, naruto mulai merasakan kantuk, berhubung besok pagi dia akan sekolah di sekolah barunya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur setelah selesai bermain pianonya.

**_Kediaman Namikaze di Pagi hari._**

"ohayou kaasan, tousan, kyunii…" sapa naruto yang sudah rapih dengan seragam baru khas sekolahnya dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir tidak terlallu rapih tanpa poni tetapi tetap meninggalkan kesan manis di wajahnya, lipgos yang menghiasi bibir pink peachnya, membuat kesan manis semakin kental dalam dirinya.

"ohayou naru-chan, kau tampak cantik sekali hari ini.." ungkap kaasanya pada naruto.

"ah kaa-san bisa saja, naru kan memang sudah cantik dari sananya, hihi"

"huh mulai pedenya dasar baka imouto!"seru sang kakak pada adiknya.

"biarin, sirik aja nih wee" balas naruto sambil dengan memeletkan lidahnya.

"hey sudah-sudah, oh iya naru-chan permainan pianomu semakin lama semakin bagus saja, tousan sampai kagum mendengarnya."

"benarkah tousan? Tousan mendengarnya? Hihi arigatou tousan.."

"hm, semalam tousan dan kaasan mendengarkan naru bermain piano, kaasan juga memuji permainan naru-chan lho.."

"benarkah itu kaa-san?"

"ahaha iya naru-chan,hmm.. sebaiknya naru segera sarapan, nanti tousan yang akan mengantarmu dan niisan kesekolah baru kalian."

"hai kaasan hihi.. arigatou kaasan..." Seru balik naruto dengan dihiasi senyuman diwajahnya.

Selesainya makan naruto berangkat ke sekolah barunya diantar dengan tousannya sedangkan kyubi lebih memilih mengendarai motor ducati kesayangannya mengikuti mobil tousan dibelakangnya.

**_di Konoha high school_**

**_._**

Sesampainya naruto di sekolah barunya a.k.a Konoha high school naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong untuk menuju ruang kepala sekolah memberikan surat keterangan pindahnya.

"hah, tau begini seharusnya tadi aku bertanya penjaga gerbang saja sebelum masuk, huhh.. mana banyak sekali lorong –lorong dimana sih ruangan kepala sekolahnya? Aishhh!" omel naruto sendiri selama dalam perjalanan menemukan ruangan kepala sekolah.

Selang beberapa waktu, akhirnya naruto menemukan ruangan yang sedari tadi di cari-carinya. Setelah mendapati bacaan 'Head Master Room' yang tergantung di ambang pintu naruto langsung saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan di dalam sudah ada Kyubi dan Tsunade a.k.a Kepala sekolah Konoha high school.

"Bisakah kau sopan sedikit bocah? Setidaknya kau harus mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!" omel tsunade kepada gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"hihi maaf baa-san habisnya aku kesel dari tadi aku mencari ruangan baa-san kemana-mana tidak ketemu, untungnya tadi aku bertemu gadis yang tadi mengantarku ke ruangan baa-san kalau tidak ada dia mungkin aku masih berkeliling di lantai 2" jawab naruto dengan puppy eyesnya "dan lagi kyu-nii! Kenapa kamu tidak mau menungguku di gerbang sih? Huh jahat sekali kau ini niisan yang tidak ber PERIKEMANUSIAAN" seru naruto dengan nada penekanan di beberapa kata.

"Usurotonkachi! Kenapa aku harus menunggumu? Kau juga tidak bilang tadi jika ingin ditunggu lagi pula tadi pagi kan tousan sudah bilang ruangannya ada di lantai 1 dekat tangga darurat kau saja yang tidak mendengar dengan baik baka imouto!"

"aku mendengarkan kok hanya aku lupa wee!" balas naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"haishhh! Sudah jika ingin berkelahi, berkelahilah di luar jangan di ruanganku!" omel tsunade pada kyubi dan naruto.

"tidak baa-san" seru keduanya kompak.

"bagus, naruto kelas mu sekarang berada di lantai 2 di dekat perpustakaan tepatnya di kelas 11 Science A. nanti kakashi-san selaku wali kelasmu akan mengantarmu ke kelas. Sedangkan kau kyubi kelasamu berada di lantai 3 tepatnya 12 Social B nanti kamu akan diantar oleh shizune-san ke ruangan mu." Jelas tsunade.

"Baik baa-san!" seru keduaya kompak.

"kakashi-san, shizune-san silakan masuk" perintah tsunade kepada orang yang sedari tadi menunngu di depan ruanganya.

"hai, tsunade-sama" jawab keduanya bersamaan

"kakashi-san berhubung kau wali kelas naruto dan sekarang juga jam mu untuk mengajar dikelas naruto, tolong antarkan anak ini menuju ke kelasnya kakshi-san dan kau shizune, tolong antarkan kyubi ke kelasnya 12 Social B baiklah itu saja yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian."

"hai tsunade-sama, naru-chan mari ikuti saya" jawab kakashi

"hai sensei"

"kyubi-kun mari ikuti saya"

"hm."

**_Ruang Kelas 11 Science A_**

"ohayou anak-anak.." sapa kakashi kepada murid-muridnya

"ohayou sensei!"

"ahaha maaf ya sensei sedikit terlambat tadi sensei harus keruang kepala sekolah sebentar.."

"bukanya biasanya juga seperi itu sensei? Malah jika sensei tidak terlambat itu patut dipertanyakan!" ungkap salah seorang siswa pemilik rambut hitam jabrik dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya yang dibalas dengan tawa ricuh para murid.

"cukup! Kali ini beda, sensei tidak berbohong. Ah sensei hampir lupa hari ini sensei akan mengenalkan murid baru pindahan dari suna pada kalian. Naruto silahkan masuk"

"hai sensei"

"wahhh manisnya!"

"Kawaii!"

"cantiikk!"

"mata yang indahhh!" begitulah suara di kelas itu saat ini hampir semua orang yang berada dikelas itu ribut ada yang suka, iri, kagum tetapi ada satu orang yang tidak bersuara. Tidak lain tidak bukan ialah Uciha Sasuke ia lebih memilih memandang langit dari dalam kelas dari pada ikut ribut dengan yang lain.

"nah Naruto, sekarang perkenalkanlah dirimu.."

"hai sensei! Hay minnaaa! Watashiwa Namikaze Naruto desu hihi" seru naruto sambil mengedipkan satu matanya dengan tangan kananya yang diserupai seperti tanda peace sontak membuat seluruh kelas menjadi ribut kembali dikarnakan pose naruto yang sangat menggemaskan.

"nah naruto sekarang silahkan duduk di samping sakura" seru kakashi yang dibalas lambaian tangan oleh sakura. Naruto yang melihat ada yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya balas melambaikan, dan segera jalan menuju tempat duduk si gadis.

Sesampai naruto ditempat duduknya disambut dengan uluran tangan sakura.

"Haruno Sakura desu.."

"Namikaze Naruto desu, salam kenal sakura-chan.." naruto membalas uluran tangan sakura dengan senyum tiga jarinya

skiptime_

"Kriing kringg kringg" suara bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat.

"naru-chan kau ingin kekantin?" Tanya sakura kepada naruto

"ayo , lagi pula perutku juga sudah lapar dari tadi hehe" balas naruto

"hahaha kau ini baiklah ayo." Ajak sakura

Saat sedang asik mengobrol dijalan menuju kantin, tak disangka-sangka diengah perjalanan mereka terjadi kericuhan banyak sisiwi ber kya.. kya meneriaki nama seseorang yang tentu saja asing di telinga naruto

"sakura-chan disana ada ribut-ribut apa sih?"

"entahlah naru-chan tapi sepertinya disana ada suke-kun"

"suke?"

"um, sasuke uciha pangran es di sekolah ini, putra dari fugaku dan mikoto uciha donator nomer 1 di sekolah kita.." jelas sakura pada naruto

"ooo.." balas naru-chan dengan mulut yang di majukan sedikit kedepan 'sepertinya namanya ga asing, baa-san sepertiya juga pernah menceritakan deh, tapi apa ya huah lupa' batin naruto.

"kau mau kesana naru-chan?" Tanya sakura pada naruto membuyarkan hal yang di lamunkan naruto.

"untuk apa?" balas naruto

"mungkin kau penasaran denganya, asal kamu tau aku juga termasuk FG suke-kun loh"

"hahaha bilang saja kau yang ingin kesana sakura-chan, bukannya dia sekelas dengan kita ya?"

"hehe kau tau saja, ia dia memang sekelas dengan kita. Bagaimana mau ikut?" Tanya sakura kembali

"hmm, tidak usahlah aku mau kekantin saja perutku sudah lapar hehe. Kalo kamu mau kesana gapapah kok lagi pula kantin sudah kelihatan aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

"baiklah kalau begitu. maaf ya naru-chan tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke kantin, lain kali pasti kita pergi bersama.."

"iya tak apa, okaylah aku ke kantin ya kalau begitu perutku sudah tidak bisa kompromi hehe, bye sakura-chan" balas naruto dengan senyuman 3 jarinya

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Kulangkahkan kakiku melawati lorong sekolah ini hah aku bingung kenapa sih wanita-wanita ini selallu membuat keributan aku tak suka dengan segerombolan wanita yang datang mendekatiku, dan mulai menerikan namaku yang sampai-sampai bisa merusak gendang telingaku karna suara mereka yang terlallu ricuh demi jasin aku hanya ingin mereka menghargai privasiku. Aku butuh ketenangan untuk mereflekskan pikiranku tapi kehadiran mereka malah membuat kepalaku serasa ingin pecah. Mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai fans ku tapi mereka tidak pernah membuat ku tenang walau hanya sesaat.

Akhirnya kakiku membawaku ke tempat ini menyembunyikan diriku di ruangan kedap suara ini– "ruang music" –doaku semoga saja tidak ada dari mereka yang menemukanku disini.

End Sasuke POV

.

_#_

Sesampainya naruto di kantin sekolah, naruto yang sudah lapar satadium akut langsung membeli 2 roti melon dan minuman kotak rasa jeruk niat naruto ingin makan di kelas buyar ketika melihat ruangan bertuliskan "music class room". Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan tersebut baru beberapa langkah measuki ruangan tersebut naruto dikejutkan dengan alunan piano yang dimainkan seorang pria berambut hitam bermodelkan chickenbutt. Alunan piano yang dimainkan sang pria sangatlah menawan dan naruto sangat tau lagu yang dimainkan ini.

Salesai si pria memainkan pianonya naruto bertepuktangan dan menghampiri pria tersebut. Tentu saja senyuman diwajahnya takluput di umbarkan pada pria yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Piano Sonata in E minor. permainan yang bagus, tapi tidak sebagus aku hehe.. perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto" sapa naruto kepada laki-laki yang ada di hadapanya tentusaja dibalas tatapan dingin seempunya. Naruto yang mendapat tatapan dingin mulai berderik bulunya tiba-tiba berdiri tatapan itu seperti menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. "oh, hehe sory sepertinya kau tidak ingin diganggu." Lanjut naruto sambil mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "ah sepertinya jam istarahat sudah habis sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini haha jaa.."

'Huaaa tatapanya menyeramkan seakan-akan ingin memakanku hidup-hidup hihh padahal tampan, mahir bermain piano pula tapi sayang sifatnya dingin hih aku masih ngeri dengan tatapanya' batin naruto dalam hati sambil mengambil langkah seribu dari ruangan tersebut nafsu makanya hilang seketika saat melihat tatapan dingi laki-laki tersebut.

Yang tidak diketahui naruto selepas ia pergi sudut bibir sasuke terangkat membentuk seringaian sepertinya hidup sasuke tidak akan lagi membosankan mybe?

Sasuke POV

Kumainkan piano yang ada didalam ruang music ini jangan kaget dengan mahirnya pemainan piano ku, aku sudah sering memenangkan kejuaraan aku juga selallu giat berlatih dan mengikuti eskul music yang ada di sekolah ini. Lagu yang kumainkan saat ini ialah Piano Sonata in E minor. Ku pejamkan mataku dan ku tekan tuts piano itu sesuai dengan penghayatan lagu yang kumainkan. Memang aku ter kenal dengan pria tanpa ekspresi tapi sifatku berubah saat bermain piano, seakan-akan emosi yang ku pendam bisa ku luapkan dalam permainan pianoku ini.

Aku mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka tapi tak kuhiraukan suara tersebut. Aku tetap berkonsensentrasi dengan permainan ku. selesai aku memainkan piano ku, aku membuka mataku dan mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang sedikit menganggu ketenangan ku.

"Piano Sonata in E minor. permainan yang bagus, tapi tidak sebagus aku perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto" sapanya padaku. Alisku terangkat dan memberikan deathglare kepadanya karna mengusik ketenangan ku. dan sepertnya tatapan ku mempan terlihat dari muka gadis itu yang sepertinya berkeringat dingin, haha rasanya aku ingin tertawa tapi karna aku uciha aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku dengan baik. Aku tetap memandangnya dengan tajam melihatnya dari atas hinga bawah 'hmm gadis yang cukup manis' batinku. Tak lama dia lari meninggalkanku diruangan ini sendiri ah siapa namanya tadi ya Naruto hmm gadis yang menarik.

*_#

**_Kesokan hari di konoha high school_**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang kelasnya, penampalinnya kali ini sama seperti biasanya terkesan tomboy tapi terlihat manis dimata banyak orang. Sepulang sekolah kemarin naruto dipanggil oleh kakashi sensei untuk bergabung dalam salah satu eskul yang ada di sekolah ini, dan tentu saja naruto memilih eskul musicnya.

Flashback on

"baklah naru jadi kamu memilih eskul music, jadi sekarang kamu sudah resmi bergabung dengan eskul music berhubung peminat di eskul music ini sedikit dan berita dari senju-sama kau cukup berprestasi dalam bidang music jadi aku putuskan kau sudah bergabung tanpa tes naru." Jelas kakashi pada naruto.

"hai sensei, saya dengan senang hati menerimanya." Balasnya dengan diiringi senyum andalannya tentunya.

"baik, latihan diadakan setiap hari selasa, kamis, jumaat setelah pulang dari kegiatan belajar mengajar dan semua anggota bertanggung jawab penuh dengan kondisi ruangan maupun peralatan ruangan music."

"hai!"

"baiklah kurasa sudah selesai, tidak perlu ada yang di perbincangkan lagi besok kau datang ke ketua club music, untuk didata olehnya. Nama ketuanya Uciha sasuke, dia sekelas denganmu kalau kamu tidak kenal kau bisa bertanya dengan teman di sampingmu atau yang lainya dia cukup terkenal disini."

"hai, kalau begitu saya pulang sensei. Terimakasih atas infonya" pamit naruto dengan membungkukan badanya 90 derajat.

Flashback off

.

.

"ohayo minna-san" teriak naruto saat memasuki kelas dengan suara lantang tak lupa cengiran khasnya

"ohayou naru-chan" sapa balik teman-temanya a.k.a sakura, hinata, tenten, ino. Sejak kemarin sesudah selesai jam istirahat sakura mengenalkan naruto pada teman dekatnya dikelas yang rata-rata kebanyakan ialah bagian dari FG sasuke kecuali hinata.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dihiasi senyuman manisnya. Sesampainya ditempat duduk naruto menaruh tas dan memulai pembicaraan dengan teman-temanya.

"hey kalian ada yang tau ga sih yang namanya uciha sasuke?" Tanya naruto membukapembicaraan yang dibalas tatap-tatapan sakura, ino, hinata, dan tenten.

"memang ada urusan apa kau naruto sampai mencari-carinya? Ingin masuk FG nya?" Tanya balik tenten pada naruto.

"ah bukan kemarin sehabis pulang sekolah aku menemui kakashi sensei. Dia menawariku memilih salah satu eskul dan aku ikut eskul music" jawab naruto dibalas anggukan keempatnya "nah kata sensei ketua club music itu bernama uciha sasuke, dan untuk pendataan anggota baru aku harus menemuinya begitu."

"ooo, begitu" sahut keempatnya disertai anggukan kepala. "ah itu naru-chan yg kubilang kemarin itu loh moso kamu lupa?" lanjut sakura.

"iya sakura-chan aku masih ingat, tapi kan kemarin aku tidak melihat wajahnya jadi aku masih tidak mengenali mukanya hehe" balas naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"a-ano na-naru-chan bi-asanya di-a da-tang pas sa-saat jam ing-in mas-suk" jelas hinata dengan logatnya yang gagap.

"eum begitu baiklah beri tahu aku ya jika dia sudah masuk minna hihi"

"ne tenang saja lagi pula kalau dia masuk pasti ada yang teriak-teriak disini" jawab tenten

"hei kayak kau tidak saja rambut cepol" ejek ino

"hey sudah-sudah pig, tenten jangan bertengkar" lerai sakura

"siapa yang bertengkar!" sahut keduanya dengan suara sedikit keras dan lalu mereka berlima tertawa. Hah indahnya masa sma hihi.. abaikan

.

"Kyaaa suke-kunn!"

"kyaaa Pangerankuu!"

"Tunagnanku!"

"Suamikuuu kyaa!"

"ribut sekali ada apasi hinata?" Tanya naruto kepada hinata "dan lagi kemana sakura, ino, dan yang lainya?"

"a-ano naru-chan me-mereka ber-berdua den-gan yang lainya pergi keluar se-telah men-dengar mo-bil sa-sasuke me-masuki ha-halaman sekolah"

"oh jadi yang namanya sasuke sudah datang? Kalau begitu aku harus menemuinya, aku pergi sebentar ya hinata"

"i-iya semoga ber-hasil naru-chan"

Naruto POV

Huh ramenya setampan apa si yang namanya sasuke sampe dikepung seperti ini, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir kasian juga yah harus tetap mempertahankan image, padahal dalam hatinya sudah merasa muak karna sifat para fansnya wkwk..

"permisi.. permisi.. auh.. aduh kau menginjak kakiku.." grutuku, huah.. usaha yang benar-benar tidak mudah untuk mencapai barisan depan. Sesampainya di barisan depan, aku sempat kaget-sekaget kagetnya pria tampan yang kulihat di depan itu.. adalah pria yang sama dengan pria yang ketemui di ruang music itu.. pria dengan tatapan mengerikan hiihh membayangkannya saja sudah membuat buluku merinding, bagaimana cara meminta tanda tangannya? hahhh semakin rumit saja. Setelah berdebat dengan pikiranku, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menunda dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya meminta tanda tangannya tanpa membuatnya mengingat siapa diriku

Normal POV

Skiptime_

**_Jam Istirahat KHS_**

"kau kenapa naru? Sedari tadi kulihat kamu nampak aneh" Tanya ino pada naruto

"tidak apa-apa"

"Jangan bohong naru, tadi sepertinya kau baik-baiksaja tidak murung seperti ini" sahut sakura

"sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab naruto dengan suara cempreng sedikit kerasnya

"baiklah kalau tudak mau bercerita, aku tidak memaksa kok. Oh iya kau sudah bertemu dengan suke-kun?"

"huaaaaaaa! Itu dia masalahku minna-chan aku sudah bertemu dengannya dan.. dan a-aku-.."

"aku kenapa? Kau suka dengannya?" Tanya tenten pada naruto

"bukan itu!" serunya lantang. "a-aku .. itu a-a-ku ta-kut padanya."

"What? Takut?" seru ino, tenten, dan sakura kompak.

"baka, apa yang kau takutkan dari sasuke? Memang dia dingin tapi sikap dinginya membuat terlihat lebih cool dan malah banyak perempuan yang jatuh hati walaupun ia bersikap dingin." Jelas ino

"tidak, menurutku dia itu menyeramkan. Sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas lagi sekarang yang terpenting ialah bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapatkan tanda tangannya tanpa dia bisa menenaliku."

"mengenaliku? Siapa sasuke? Sejak kapan sasuke mengenalmu?" Tanya sakura yang dibarengi anggukan ke tiga temannya.

"hah itu jadi begini sebenarnya sebelum hari ini aku sudah bertemu dengannya di ruang music tapi akubelum tau kalau dia anngota bahkan ketua di klub music. Saat dia selesai bermain piano aku tiba-tiba nimbrung dan so dekat dengan dia, hahh mengingatnya aku benar-benar malu sekali minna. Apalagi tatapanya yang menyorotku tajam hah.. rasanya aku ingin mati saja kalo mengingat kejadian itu.

"haha lucu sekali hanya dengan tatapan, langsung ingin mati bukannya itu terlallu berlebihan?" ungkap ten-ten

"ahhh yasudahlah ada yang bisa membeikan aku saran?"

"…"

"…"

"Bagaimana kalau menyamar menjadi laki-laki?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

halo reader apa kabar? baik kah gimana fic aku yang baru ini memuaskankah? ada kemajuankah baru update langsung rated M hoho semoga kalian suka yah minna-san oh iya untuk fic aku yang the day we fall in love kira-kira perlu di lanjutin ga? aku takut kalian boring kalo ga mau dilanjutin pengen aku apus aja hehe sorry bgt udah jarang update maklum baru masuk kuliah hiee curcol. makasih ya udah mau baca fic aku kalo berkenan dengan fic ini bisa tinggalkan review yang mendukung ya jangan flame thankyou minna-san (:


End file.
